


My Mercy, Prevails Over My Wrath.

by fettzeppelin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Zygerrian(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettzeppelin/pseuds/fettzeppelin
Summary: Held back by their master, nineteen year old Jo Quyhn decides to take it upon themself to help out the clones on Umbara, which would end up changing the way their life would turn up.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Character(s), Clone Troopers & Jedi Knight Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	My Mercy, Prevails Over My Wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first fic ive ever posted on here so like :))))) um im sorry if it drags im like super detail oriented and like ack but uh please enjoy :D this chapter is lowkey kind of short and boring so im really sorry but like starting off fics is really hard for me eek uh i hope if you read this that you enjoy it 🐄. my grammar might be bad but like it's hard for me to go through and revise things ahah and also yes a side note my oc ,, they're a zygerrian / human hybrid and theyre also nonbinary ,, im using they/them pronouns for them :D

They felt pain, lots of it. Ever since the beginning of The Clone War. He placed a hand on their shoulder, They looked up at Krell. They quickly tugged their shoulder away, their zygerrian ears flopped down as a sign of discomfort.  
A low, yet sinister chuckle escaping his throat as he shook his head. “Look at me, little girl.”  
Their eyes widened . “No” they spoke. They hated the way their master treated them. The young padawan knew they couldn’t do anything. The LAAT they were traveling in had lowered to the ominous surface of the planet Umbara.  
“ You will stay silent, of my intentions. Child.” He called them. They weren't a child however. They were nineteen however Krell insisted on calling them that, They figured it was so he had a sense of power over them. The LAAT doors slid open, as they turned to face the five oh first troops.  
They would be commanding in substitute for Anakin Skywalker, who was being called back to Coruscant for, unknown reasons.  
“General Krell, Commander Quyhn, Thanks for the Air Support!” Anakin spoke, a low chuckle escaping his lips.  
“No pro-” They tried to speak but Krell interrupted.  
“-Indeed” Pong Krell began to speak, he’d glare down at his padawan. “The locals have proven to be more resourceful than anticipated.” Krell spoke, his eyes wandering towards the clones.  
They sensed the confusion from anakin. “That’s not the reason you came down here though.” Anakin spoke.  
Krell nodded. “The council has ordered you back to coruscant immediately.”  
“What Wh-?” Anakin questioned.  
“The reason why, We aren't sure.” The padawan cut in. “But it has to do with the chancellor” They spoke, receiving a slight nod from Anakin who was still confused.  
“I can’t leave my men on their own.” Anakin replied simply.  
“Which is why we will be in charge while you are handling that.” Krell interjected.  
“ You won’t have to worry about anything Sir !” Rex spoke. “ Umbara will be under republic control before you get back.” The Clone spoke gleefully.  
They could already sense the hatred Pong Krell had for the clone, they softly crossed their slightly furry arms. They had mixed feelings about the clones because of Krell, and what he thought of them.  
Their thoughts were cut off by Anakin speaking once more. He motioned to Captain Rex. “This is my first in command, Rex, you wont find a finer trooper anywhere else.” Anakin spoke. Anakin stepped onto the LAAT.  
“Well wishes, Skywalker.” Krell Spoke as the LAAT flew off the surface.  
“It’s an honour to be serving with you sir.” Rex began speaking to General Krell.  
They looked away, looking at all the other clones. They ran a hand through their short brown hair, blinking their green eyes a few times. They couldn’t help but noticed the dehumanizing that came from every word he spoke to Rex. They knew the way that Krell treated the clones wasn't right. It wasn't like they could say anything about it. They knew what Krell would do if they said anything. Krell loved to assert his power over them. They had overheard the chatter between Rex and another trooper.

“The new general has a way with words.” One spoke, he was an ARC trooper.

They looked back at him, noticing him looking back at them. Their eyes widened a bit as they shook their head. There was a creature that caught the clones off guard, and Jo could already sense the anger coursing through her master. 

“ Does anybody else want to stop and play with the animals?” Krell asked, a stern tone, obviously disappointed. The clones shook their heads. “Didn’t think so. Keep Moving.”

-  
A while had passed as the padawan just witnessed the mistreatment of the five oh first clone troopers. They sensed that they needed rest, and well, Rex had tried to convince General Krell to give the boys a rest, but Krell didn’t listen to clones. Even if Jo wanted to budge in they couldn’t. They weren’t supposed to interfere with any plan Krell had for the clones. They never were. Growing up under the shadow of Pong Krell was one thing. Being like his child, and watching him change into someone completely different, someone with ideals that reflected those of the enemy was worse.  
They let out a small sigh, looking behind themself to lock eyes with one of the troopers, when they noticed they turned back around, looking back towards the front as they walked, next to Krell. They ran a hand through their rather short hair.  
They were a peculiar looking creature. They displayed a few traits that were those of a Zygerrian, a feline looking creature, And of a normal human. Their feline ears perked up as they heard the quiet banter between The Captain and the General.

“The mission is to take the city and take it swiftly.” Krell began, talking his certain way to assert some sort of dominance over the clones. Thats how Krell worked. That is what he always did. It wasn’t like Jo could step in. They couldn't do anything. “Do you understand, CT-7567?” Krell spoke.

Jo sensed the rather confused tone that took over all the clone troopers in the five oh first when Krell addressed Rex by his clone trooper number. They looked back at an ARC trooper who seemed to be having none of this, just telling him to calm down a bit, and that it was normal. He seemed to pick up on their tone as well. They immediately went back to their old place next to Krell, listening in on Krell and CT-7567’s conversation. They let out a small huff.  
“Krell.” They began. “Im sure we have a little bit of time to give them rest?” They asked discreetly.  
The rather tall Besalisk male shook his head. “Time is a luxury we don't have Magna.”he spoke.  
Jo’s eyes widened at the fact that Krell had deadnamed them once more, just shaking their head slightly. “Apologies.” they replied. They were obviously rather shaken up a bit. Jo hated that name, they hated it. They felt like crying, but they couldn’t. No matter how much it hurt them they couldn't show that kind of emotion, it was too much. Maybe if they weren’t a jedi they could be like that, but they didn’t have much of a choice. 

The darkened skies of Umbara would be so beautiful if the situation wasn't what it currently was. They were supposed to be taking the capital city , but the clones had pulled back their forces, They sensed how it angered Krell. They knew this wouldn’t be good.  
“CT-7567, is there a malfunction in your design?” The deep voice began. “The enemy has control of this route because you decided to pull your forces back from the capital city.”  
“Master, I hate to interrupt, but, he saved a lot of men with that decision.” Jo interrupted, freezing up at the realization that they were actually able to well, speak up like that. It was obviously in a more open setting, where he couldn't hurt them.  
“General Krell.” an angered ARC trooper,, Fives, began. “Rex just saved this entire platoon, you wouldnt fail to recognize that, surely?” Fives spoke.  
A eye roll was received from Krell in response. “ ARC- Fifty Five, Fifty Five stand down.” Krell spoke.  
Addressing Fives by his number surely put him back in line. “Sir, yes sir.” Fives replied, exchanging glances with Jo, as they just gave him a slight nod of recognition.  
The all to familiar conversation between the Clone and the General went on, They looked over at Fives, who was looking back at them, They gave him a sly smirk, causing him to chuckle a bit. That didn’t seem to distract Krell nor Rex much, but it did gain a side glare from Rex.  
The conversation between Rex and Krell ended with both Jo and Fives actually listening to what Krell had to say.  
Rex was dismissed and Fives obviously followed after him. "I think he just complimented you-" Fives told Rex. 

"Its hard to tell." Rex replied


End file.
